


Unbreakable Heart

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Dumbledore is a Jerk, Gen, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Snape makes an Unbreakable Vow.





	Unbreakable Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [snape100](http://snape100.livejournal.com/). Challenge: #343: Heart.

Two thin, bright flames already surged between their clasped hands.  
  
Severus felt his heart beat even faster, winging like a trapped hummingbird, as Albus spoke once more. “And will you do anything necessary to protect Harry Potter from Lord Voldemort?”   
  
“I will.”   
  
A third jet of fire slid from McGonagall’s wand, binding their hands thrice. The magical chains burned bright red, the color of the phoenix perched behind them, then disappeared, glittering into nothingness.   
  
Dumbledore pulled his own wand from his midnight-blue robes, and pointed it at their Bonder. “I’m sorry, Minerva.” He cleared his throat, and said sadly, “ _Obliviate._ ”

 

* * *

 

  
  
Severus knew what Dumbledore thought of him; had ever since that day he’d met him on that cold, lonely hilltop. He’d seen the naked disgust in the older man’s hard blue eyes – customary sparkle absent – as he’d begged for the life of his green-eyed witch.   
  
_Lily._  
  
Dumbledore thought he was heartless – just because he hadn’t said a word about James or baby Harry.   
  
But he’d proved he had a heart.   
  
What else would keep a man devoted to a lifetime as an invisible guardian to a boy who reminded him of everything he had lost because of “ _Mudblood?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in July 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
